


Red Silk

by LittleKatsu



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKatsu/pseuds/LittleKatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs des personnes proches de Kamui ont péris soit par la main de Fûma, soit celle de ses sbires. Il essai de tout remettre au point dans sa tête, mais rien n'est très facile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Red Silk  
> Fandom : X/1999  
> Personnages principaux : (Kamui x Fûma)  
> Type : Oneshot  
> Position par rapport à l’œuvre : À quelque part vers la fin du chapitre 3 (selon le site mangafox) du tome 9.  
> Commentaires/Remarques/Rappels :  
> Aucun  
> Crédits : Les personnages et l’univers appartiennent à Clamp.

Kamui s'était isolé du reste de la troupe, c'est-à-dire des sceaux. Il avait besoin de rester seul un moment pour repenser à tout ce qui avait put se passer. Il se doutait bien que les autres n’aimaient pas tout particulièrement qu’il reste seul de la sorte, mais ça lui était nécessaire.

La mort de Kotori qui avait été tuée par son frère. Fûma qui était devenu dragon de la Terre à cause qu'il était supposément son gémeau. La mort de nombre de personnes qu'il avait apprit à apprécier par la main de Fûma. Tout cela s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été capable de se rendre compte de la réalité de la chose, ni même de faire le deuil des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il fallait donc qu'il remette tout cela en place dans sa tête avant de pouvoir retrouver les autres.

Le jeune homme était donc calmement assis sur le toit d'un immeuble à penser, les yeux dans le vide. Le vent jouait doucement dans ses cheveux qui voletaient un peu dans tous les sens, mais Kamui ne s’en préoccupait. Il essayait seulement de comprendre tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il fallait dire que c’était une tâche assez ardue pour son esprit confus et fraichement meurtris.

« Fûma... » murmura-t-il sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça, sans défense, Kamui, » fit une voix derrière lui.

L’interpellé se releva brusquement sur le bord de l’établissement avant de se retourner vers la voix qui venait tout juste de lui parler, maintenant sur ses gardes et prêt à attaquer au besoin. Il fut largement surpris de trouver Fûma devant lui, seul également et avec un air pratiquement impassible auquel il pouvait tout de même remarquer un fin sourire dont la nature était indescriptible. Sourire qui mit Kamui mal à l’aise.

Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça. Kamui restait sur le bord du toit, gardant prudemment ses distances, tandis que son ex-meilleur ami se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Puis, ce fut Fûma qui se décida finalement à réagir. Gardant toujours la même expression énigmatique, il décroisa les bras avant de s’approcher avec une lenteur calculée de Kamui. Ce dernier, ne pouvant pas reculer à cause du vide derrière lui, resta en place. Il ne se gêna cependant pas pour jeter un regard froid à l’adresse du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, le défiant silencieusement. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait son ex-meilleur ami, mais ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui ou pour ses proches. Surtout que ce dernier se gardait bien de lui en dire plus pour qu’il puisse réellement comprendre.

Les petites menaces muettes du chef des sceaux n’eurent pourtant pas grand effet sur son homologue, car ce dernier arriva finalement face à lui avec la même assurance qu’au départ. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Fûma, ne cillant pas une seule fois, ni détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser se plaisir. Le Fûma d’avant n’aurait certainement pas tiré un plaisir de ce genre, mais il avait considérablement changé. Se retrouver dans le rôle du deuxième Kamui, aux côtés des dragons de la Terre, l’avait transformé. Comme s’il était une autre personne.

Sans prévenir, le plus grand lui attrapa le menton entre ses doigts et le leva en l’attirant vers lui. Kamui allait alors lui demander ce qu’il voulait, mais il fut rapidement coupé dans son élan en sentant des lèvres se poser abruptement sur les siennes sans la moindre douceur.

Surpris, il resta figé, incapable de réagir comme il aurait voulu le faire en temps normal et surtout s’il avait été dans son état habituel. Il avait bien sûr assez de difficulté à assimiler le fait que son ennemi présent était en train de lui voler un baiser sans préavis, mais il en avait encore plus à assimiler le fait qu’il ne ressentait aucun dégoût. Ces pensées contradictoires s’entrechoquaient dans sa tête, le mêlant toujours plus en le plongeant dans une totale incompréhension.

Quand il reprit finalement consistance, il s’écarta brusquement de son ennemi. Par le fait même, il se retrouva désormais les pieds complètement sur le rebord de l’immeuble, menaçant de tomber à tout moment si jamais le vent ressentait l’envie de souffler un peu plus fort.

Pourtant, il ne s’en soucia pas plus que ça. Tout ce qui lui importait présentement s’était d’essayer de comprendre les motivations de Fûma, de connaître le but qu’il espérait accomplir en faisant ce genre de choses si inattendues. Son regard jetait des éclairs à l’adresse de son ex-meilleur ami qui, pour sa part, s’en tenait à aborder toujours le même sourire suspect.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux!? » finit-il par lui cracher, ne trouvant pas meilleure réplique.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un silence total que seul le souffle du vent venait rompre. D’ailleurs, si ce dernier n’avait été pas là, on aurait facilement pu croire que le temps s’était figé, car aucun des deux ne parlait.

Ne cédant pas à ce duel silencieux, Kamui attendait fermement sa réponse que l’autre s’obstinait à ne pas lui donner. Puis, un large sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Fûma juste avant qu’il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche :

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…, » lâcha-t-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Avec ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle habitude des réactions brusques et inattendues, le deuxième Kamui disparu soudainement en laissant le vrai Kamui seul sur le toit. Celui-ci s’avança de quelques pas pour ne plus risquer de tomber de l’immeuble. Puis, il regarda de droit à gauche dans l’espoir de retrouver Fûma. Ses efforts furent cependant vains et il ne remarqua pas que Fûma se trouvait sur l’immeuble d’en face, dans l’ombre d’une poutre de métal supportant un panneau publicitaire, à l’observer de loin.

Tandis que Kamui se décidait finalement à retourner voir les sceaux, se rendant à l’évidence qu’il devrait attendre que Fûma revienne vers lui pour le voir à nouveau, ce dernier le suivit du regard. Regard qui était totalement différent de celui qu’il servait habituellement à son ex-ami. Il s’agissait d’un regard où tout sentiment de puissance avant disparu pour être remplacé par une certaine mélancolie.

Si Fûma réussissait très bien à cacher son jeu au principal concerné, il ne pouvait se le cacher : il était amoureux de Kamui. Il l’avait toujours été. C’était vrai quand Kotori était encore en vie, mais, à ce moment, il se refusait à céder à ses sentiments, sachant que sa jeune sœur l’aimait. Et maintenant, c’était encore vrai, mais c’était son rôle de dragon de la Terre qui l’empêchait de se laisser aller à son amour. Il semblait bien que son amour était aussi permanent que son incapacité à le réaliser. Mais peut-être que c’était son destin. Peut-être que cette interdiction à un bonheur purement humain avait pour rôle de compenser le fait qu’il serait responsable de la mort des humains.

Sachant tout cela, il lui semblait qu’une seule solution s’offrait à lui : il devait le faire souffrir. S’il ne pouvait pas manifester son amour pour Kamui de la manière traditionnelle, alors il devrait le faire souffrir. Il devait lui marquer l’esprit à un tel point qu’il demeurerait pour toujours dans son esprit. Et puis, on disait bien que la haine était sans doute le sentiment le plus proche de l’amour, un sentiment d’une puissance égale. Elle ne pouvait être que sa seule alternative.

Las de ces réflexions des plus déprimantes, le dragon de la Terre poussa alors un soupir. Il jeta un dernier regard à l’endroit où s’était trouvé Kamui quelques instants plus tôt, où il avait eu ce bonheur unique et éphémère de goûter ses lèvres, avant de disparaître à son tour.

**Le fruit défendu est toujours plus attirant que ce qui nous est permis.**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà donc. J’espère que ce tout petit OS vous a plu même s’il n’est pas super long. :)


End file.
